Talk:Demon King/@comment-36764868-20181002154241
Ok, so we know that the DK is the leader of the demon clan and is considered a god.However, it has been said in some questions by Nakaba's publisher that the DK was the first leader of the demon clan, which means that the demon clan had no leader before. This is supported by chapter 247 in which it is said that the DK was to bring the vast, chaotic, demonic world under his rule. The point here is that the DK was not a god since his birth, he had to become strong enough to be considered one and when he became strong enough, he probably brought the DC under his reign. https://www.mangareader.net/nanatsu-no-taizai/247/9 The question is: how did the DK become strong enough for the highest ranking demons to look like a joke? How did he become so powerful if he was not a god from birth? How does he look so different from his sons? Let's see: https://www.mangareader.net/nanatsu-no-taizai/206/21 https://www.mangareader.net/nanatsu-no-taizai/256/7 https://www.mangareader.net/ nanatsu-no-taizai / 272/7 Do you see something similar in these pictures? The common thing is that everyone has the same sinister aura. The first panel featured Monspeet and Derriere in their Indura forms and probably the second shows the shadows of the highest ranked Demons Induras. In the third panel, the DK has exactly the same aura as the demons in their Indura form. Now, it could very well be a coincidence, but there is a good chance that the DK is in its Indura form. This would also explain why he looks so different from his sons because he is in his form Indura and his sons are not. If you see the second picture, Mel and Zel, in their hypothetical Indura form, look like their father. In addition: https://www.mangareader.net/nanatsu-no-taizai/208/8 As you can see on this panel, the two demons of Indura evolved to resist Elizabeth's light. This can tell us that Induras have different phases in which they become more powerful. There are also Induras of the Kingdom of Demons who carry titles such as Ashes, Time, Resentment, Thunder, Retribution, etc. This tells us that there is a wide variety of Induras and that each one probably has different abilities. These abilities can be physical (ashes, thunder ...) or abstract (time, resentment, retribution ...). If the DK is in its Indura form, it could also explain its wide variety of techniques such as fire handling, lightning handling, time manipulation, mind manipulation, and so on. Finally, the Indura form is the true form of a high-ranking demon. the highest level of darkness that a demon can archive, so it would make more sense if the DK was the only one to master such power and that is what makes it so different from other demons, http://nanatsu-no-taizai.wikia.com/wiki/Indura In summary, I think the DK was a demon prodigy and the only demon able to bend Indura to his own will and master it to its fullest potential. The complete mastery of Indura is what probably gave the DK all these different abilities. This also explains why he looks so different from his sons and why it is said that Mel could probably reach his level by training (leaving out the innate magic thing). What do you think?